Honeyfern
|apps = None |livebooks = Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise |deadbooks = The Fourth Apprentice }} Honeyfern is a dappledRevealed in The Sight, page 66 light brown tabby she-catRevealed in Sunset, page 27 with blue eyes.Revealed in Sunrise, page 215 History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight : Honeykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during the badger attack, along with her brother Molekit, and her two sisters Poppykit, and Cinderkit, who is named after the former ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderpelt. Sunset :Honeykit is not yet an apprentice, and is one of the youngest ThunderClan kits in the nursery . In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Honeypaw becomes Sandstorm's apprentice in the time between Sunset and The Sight. She is first seen sharing tongues with her sisters, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw, by the Halfrock. They reminded Hollykit of their mother, Sorreltail. :Later, Honeypaw must have been guarding the entrance, because when Mothwing and Willowpaw arrive, she lets off the alarm. Sandstorm races to the entrance, and comes back with an ashamed Honeypaw, and Mothwing and Willowpaw. Honeypaw says that she hadn't realized that it was them; she only smelled RiverClan, but Sandstorm tells her that she had done the right thing. :She is seen later play-fighting with Poppypaw outside the apprentice's den, right before Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit are made apprentices. :Honeypaw is the only one still asleep in the apprentice's den on Jaypaw's second day as an apprentice, and he speaks with her a bit, leaves the den, not wanting her to wake up and telling him what duties she would be doing that day. :The night of the Gathering, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw have to stay behind, and Lionpaw thinks that it is odd, as Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw, who aren't Clanborn, are all going. :Honeypaw is on the dawn patrol the day after Graystripe returns with his new mate, Millie, seen following Sandstorm, Spiderleg, and Mousepaw out the thorn barrier. When she gets back, she is one of the cats that is clustered around Graystripe and Millie when Leafpool and Hollypaw go to check on them. :Honeypaw is on the dawn patrol, with Graystripe and Sandstorm the day that Hollypaw decides to train as a warrior instead of becoming a medicine cat . :Honeypaw is seen on the night of the Gathering, talking to Cinderpaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. She says that ShadowClan probably only talks of it's victories, when Cinderpaw asks if they think Blackstar will say anything about the battle. :Honeypaw is last seen crossing the tree-bridge with Sandstorm, right behind Firestar and his daughter Squirrelflight. Dark River :Honeypaw is first seen going on the dawn patrol with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Hazelpaw. :Honeypaw continues her training. She appears to have a liking toward Lionpaw. When Ashfur gets frustrated with Lionpaw for missing some prey, Honeypaw defends him, however, Lionpaw refuses it, thus missing another vole. :It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that she might have had a crush on "the golden apprentice". Outcast :Honeypaw is seen training with Lionpaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw, while Berrynose is on guard. Lionpaw comments that he thinks Berrynose is too bossy, however Honeypaw reveals to Hollypaw that she is infatuated with Berrynose. When Honeypaw announces this to her, Hollypaw wonders how Honeypaw could like the arrogant warrior. :Also, Lionpaw feels some jealousy that Honeypaw seemed to like Berrynose more than him now. :Later on, Honeypaw goes hunting with Sandstorm, Hollypaw, and Brambleclaw. Near the WindClan border, they pick up the scent of cats, and Hollypaw and Honeypaw are sent to run back to camp to warn Firestar. Eclipse :Honeypaw is first seen sunning herself with Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. Icepaw pads to them, and Honeypaw asks if that was her first catch, and she says 'yes'. A few moments later, she is trying to catch a wad of moss that was thrown in the air. :Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are spying on the assessment of Honeypaw and her sisters, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. The three of them, along with Honeypaw and Poppypaw are shocked when Cinderpaw hurts her leg again. :She gains her warrior name, Honeyfern. When she is granted her name, she is only looking at Berrynose, seeming that she only cares for his approval. When Hollyleaf and Lionblaze realize that, they stop cheering for her. It is mentioned that she is always following and mooning over Berrynose, and she doesn't realize how arrogant he is. During the battle with WindClan, Jaypaw finds her and Sorreltail losing a fight against two RiverClan warriors who came to help WindClan. Jaypaw saves them, although Sorreltail twists her paw. Long Shadows :Honeyfern gets greencough and is moved to the abandoned Twoleg nest, where she watches over Rosekit. She watched Firestar lose a life. :Later, she tries to feed a mouse to Briarkit, but the kit refuses to eat it, wanting milk and her mother Millie, who is seriously sick with greencough. Rosekit also gets sick with greencough and Daisy worries that her kit will die if she goes to the Twoleg nest without her, but Honeyfern tells the worried queen she will watch over the kit and feed her. Daisy gives Honeyfern a grateful nod. Sunrise :Honeyfern is sharing tongues with Berrynose near Lionblaze. They are already mates at the time. Both of them are discussing kits and sound hopeful they would have kits of their own. Suddenly, she and Lionblaze notice a snake slithering across the camp, about to bite Briarkit. Before Lionblaze can do anything, Honeyfern bravely dives for the kit, sweeping the kit aside, and the the snake bites her shoulder. She wails that her blood was on fire as Leafpool announces there was nothing she can do sadly, but looks mournfully at Cinderheart, most likely wishing Cinderpelt was here to help her. Leafpool stands there, and Honeyfern soon dies of the poisonous venom of the snake. Berrynose tries to comfort her in her final moments, telling her that they would have had wonderful kits and she died bravely saving Briarkit. When she is nearly dead, he tells her that they will meet again in StarClan. Lionblaze is also regretful because he knew that if he dived at the snake first, he would've killed it. :Berrynose, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost are the cats who sit for Honeyfern's vigil. :Her mother, Sorreltail, is horribly upset by the death of her second kit, after Molepaw, and mourns deeply. Surprisingly, Mousefur recalls how well Honeyfern took care of her as an apprentice and that she shouldn't have died. Mousefur mournfully wishes it had been herself who died instead, as she and Purdy had been on the sunning rocks just a little while earlier. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Honeyfern's sister, Poppyfrost, visits the Moonpool for her advice, having dreamt the way to the Moonpool before. Jayfeather follows her, but before they could leave, they are attacked by Breezepelt. Jayfeather tries to protect Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern's spirit helps him defeat Breezepelt and Brokenstar, from the Dark Forest. Honeyfern and other StarClan cats warn Jayfeather of a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Later, she is felt by Jayfeather when Poppyfrost gives birth to Berrynose's kits, Molekit and Cherrykit. Poppyfrost was originally worried that Berrynose didn't really love her, and still loves Honeyfern instead of her. Jayfeather tries to persuade her that Berrynose does love her. After this, Honeyfern visits her and persuades her that Berrynose does love Poppyfrost, but doesn't want to lose her, as he lost Honeyfern. Trivia *Honeyfern has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Berrynose (Formerly):Revealed in Sunrise Father: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 25 Mother: :Sorreltail: Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: Brother: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit: Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Thornclaw: Aunts: :Brightheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn As Cinderheart Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Cousins: :Whitewing: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Granfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Uncles: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verfied StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters